


Poker Face

by VirgilsWritings



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Card Face AU, Gen, Intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilsWritings/pseuds/VirgilsWritings
Summary: Nearly everyone has some powers. There are many that are mundane, just things that would help you out in the day to day. And then there were powers that were a little more extraordinary. A long time ago multiple governments from around the world decided that there should be a way to rank these powers. And so the Card System was made. But there were people who seemed to exceed the parameters of the Card System. These people would get blank cards. The government deemed them as dangerous because they didn’t understand it. And this was never questioned. You’re a blank face or a Joker as some people have taken up to calling them. Basically, when your stats are off the charts you generate a blank card. From there you are seen as dangerous. The government takes you to, who knows where and you disappear off the face of the earth.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there Everyone! This is my first ever story for this fandom so forgive me if I have missed any opportunities to put some inside jokes. I hope you enjoy this anyways, lots of love -Virgil
> 
> \---
> 
> Word Count: 1535

He knew that it was his time when he was called from his class. While he was in the middle of a math class the teacher got a call and looked over to him while nodding and humming affirmations to the phone, telling him that it was his turn. After the phone was hung up he was told to go to the guidance office. 

This was it, he was going to get assigned a card that would ultimately assign his rank. And the nerves were getting to him. 

He knew this was coming because, well he was told ever since he was put in the schooling system that 20 was the year that you got your card. It was the day that everyone looked forward to. The day that you really became a part of society. But other than that he knew because he had been going through a lot of tests beforehand. Ones that were mandated by the college that he went to.

He will admit that it did make it easier. Those that didn’t pursue higher education had to clear a whole day out just to find out what their card was. He only had one more thing to complete. He would know in a matter of seconds his fate that would change his life forever.

Card assigning had three components to it. One of them being, the test of your power. 99% of the earth’s population had some sort of power, though most of them mundane, he just happened to be the one with telekinesis. At first, he thought it was strength, breaking things was easy when there was an invisible force helping you out. But he soon found out that things would follow his command. 

What he didn’t tell others was the fact that his telekinesis was much stronger than they had originally thought. He just worked really hard to control it. He didn’t want anyone treating him differently just because he could crumple them like a piece of paper. 

He walked into the guidance office and told the lady at the desk why he was there. She asked his name and then told him to go into the hallway that leads to a waiting room that looked too much like he was at the doctor. 

But he sighed and found a chair to sit in. Now the wait begins. 

“George Davidson?” The woman’s voice rang out into the quiet waiting room and George got up from his spot in the rather comfy chair. He followed after the woman into a smaller room that just had a chair in one corner of the room and a monitor sitting opposite of it. 

There were some other things that were in the room but he didn’t really pay much attention to those. His eyes were trained on the words that were on the screen, he admitted that it was a little hard to see but that didn’t stop him from straining his eyes. There was something about it that made him want to keep his eyes on it for just a moment longer. 

The only thing that stopped him was the man that walked in a couple of seconds later. He gave George a smile, introduced himself, and looked down at the clipboard. Probably looking over the information that basically laid out every little detail about George. 

Nothing too spectacular. He knew that already. Other than being talkative in class George was a good kid. He had to be, he didn’t really have time to mess around. 

The second component was the test of your brain. That was what the school system was for. They constantly checked how quickly you got things, how easily you figured out solutions, and how easy it was for you to be able to relay the information. It was something George was hyper-aware of at all times and was the main reason he pursued higher education in the first place.

His plans were to ultimately finish school and then just get some high paying job. Even though he didn’t know what that job was just yet, he assumed it would be something to do with computers though. But his grades were good and it wouldn’t be hard to get into a nice program and work for it. Even if he did have a low card. 

The man asked him some questions, things that were no doubt already on the paper or in the system. This was just a formality. He knew that. George took a sigh as the last question was asked. 

After a second the man walked back over to the monitor and started entering some stuff into the computer. His eyes went back over to the monitor however this time the man was in the way so there was no way in hell that he was going to be able to see what was there. He inwardly huffed and just went back to idly twiddling his thumbs and kicking his legs back and forth. 

After a few seconds of typing in silence, the man turned back around to look at George with a smile. 

And the last was your genes. They did a simple blood test. It was the easiest part of the tests. And yet it completely threw off George. He didn’t know what the reason for it was but he was sure there was a good one. Either way, it was the last thing he had to do and as much as he was nervous for it he was glad that it was finally getting done with. 

“Ok, so all we need now is to take some blood and test it, and then that would be the last thing we need to determine your rank.” Another smile. George knew that it was to make him feel less nervous but there was no calming his nerves. 

He had been anticipating this for years. The number one recurring question that always popped into his head would finally be answered. And all he had to do was get pricked by a needle. 

George never really liked needles but then again who did? But soon the worst of it was over and there were two small vials filled with a dark red liquid. It almost made him queasy to look at it. But then they were put in a small container and into a machine that sat right underneath the monitor. 

It lit up when the man placed it in and flicked a small switch on the side of it. A couple more seconds of clicking and typing later and George watched in the background as a loading bar moved on the screen and as the small machine started to hum. 

A couple more seconds and a window popped up on the screen filled with all kinds of symbols and lines of text that George didn’t know how to read. 

Before George could stress his eyes, even more, the man clicked a couple more things and what looked to be a miniature printer started humming to life. At this point, George was at the edge of his seat. This was it. This was finally it. The point in his life that would determine the rest of it. 

He was ready. Well, he really wasn’t but the world wasn’t going to wait until he was. 

More seconds that felt like years later and a small card was ejected from the small machine, the back of the card facing up. The man carefully took it, handing it to George with another smile. He knew that he was awaiting his reaction to whatever the face of this card was. 

George took the card and held his breath. This was it, this was it, this was it. 

He flipped it up and… nothing. 

Well, there was something on it. His face was on it, a bust shot, one right side up and the other flipped and turned upside down, one he recognized as his file picture. That part he knew was going to be on there. Everyone had that on their card, it imitated the face cards from a standard playing deck. 

What was weird that normally where the class or number was had been completely blank. George closed his eyes tightly and opened them back to look at the card. 

“What?” That was all he could say. What were you supposed to say about this? This must be a mistake, right? Maybe the printer messed up, but… there was no way. All of the rest of the details were there. Even the black borderline around the edge of the card was there. So where was his number? Where was his class? What the hell was wrong with his card?

“Is something the matter?” 

“Is the card supposed to be blank?” He turned the card around to show the man but didn’t like the sour look that fell over the man’s face. 

That wasn’t good. This wasn’t good. He needed to leave now. At least that was what his tightening stomach was telling him. 

The man grabbed his arm roughly and started dragging him out of the room. No no no no, this wasn’t good. He needed to get away _now_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, have this thing, I been waiting to slap this one on yall :) Lots of Love - Virgil
> 
> \---
> 
> Word Count: 1463

“Are you sure that we’re in the right place?” The man clad in black and white asked, looking over to the school. It was huge and confusing, they could be on the complete opposite side of their destination and they would never know. 

There was another man, this one dressed in all black with red accents littering the clothing. “Yes Sapnap, I checked three times before we even got here.”

“See why would you even need to check that many times? You make me anxious.” Sapnap pulled down the cloth mask to show his facial expression.

Bad slaps his arm. “Pull your mask back on! And I make you anxious? You’re so reckless that I need to chase after you every 5 minutes! You can’t even do this yourself or you’d end up burning down the whole school!”

A scoff was heard as Sapnap put a hand over his mouth, feigning betrayal. “That isn’t true!”

“Bad, Sapnap. Can you just both shut up and get the job done please? I heard that there is only supposed to be about five cards going out today in that area. Just get done so we can pack it up and go home.” Both Bad and Sapnap were caught by surprise by the noise coming from the earpieces that they were wearing. They had both forgotten that they were wearing them. But they both shut their mouths and Sapnap put his mask back on.

There was a moment of silence and then. “Sorry daddy Dream~,” Sapnap responded, making Bad gasp before pushing the man slightly, earning a laugh. He only laughed more when he heard the groan through the earpiece. 

After that, it was all small talk. Their job was to just survey the area a little while. Waiting for any sort of commotion or a random car that would have really tinted windows. Something that would show the sign of another blank showing face. However, after about an hour and a half, they were ready to leave.

“Dream this section has been clear for over an hour now. I’m sending Bad in to scope out if there are any more people waiting before we leave.” Sapnap relayed before nodding over to Bad who nodded back allowing his power to seep over him. It still amazed him how he could see the man one second and with the blink of the eye he was gone.

“Alright, in and out, let’s get this day over with.” Dream’s voice came over the ear piece and Sapnap nodded even though he knew that Dream couldn’t see him. 

A couple of seconds passed by. Sapnap kept watch of both the building and the surroundings. He was certain that this was all going to be over in a matter of moments. Bad would come back in a couple of minutes and they would be on their way home.

He heard the loud sound of building walls breaking under some sort of pressure before he even knew what was going on. Sapnap braced himself as the wall was utterly destroyed, leaving nothing but rubble and a cloud of smoke. That was the strength of a blank face if he ever saw it. Fuck this wasn’t good. Fuck where was Bad?! 

“BAD!!” Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. “Dream you saw that right?!” Sapnap was basically yelling to the man on the other side of the device. Without even thinking about it he was moving towards the building.

“I saw it. There’s radio chatter going on. Definitely a Joker. His name is George Davidson.” Dream’s voice was broken up into short breaths. Sapnap knew that he was making his way over to the building.

“I’m going to try and find Bad.” He relayed, already starting to move through rubble to find his friend.

“No! Go after the newbie, you’ll need to calm him down!”

The raven haired man continued to look through the rubble at first, ignoring the orders. Instead, letting out a small laugh at the thought of him trying to deescalate anything. “I don’t know if you know me, Dream.”

“Just try!”

Sapnap sighed as he scanned the area. His heart ached as he looked back at the rubble that was there. He shook his head and turned around to look instead into the woods or maybe the parking area, orders were orders. 

George was spotted rather quickly. He ran into the wooded area that they had been using as cover not too long ago. Thankfully he was wearing a bright blue hoodie and some jeans otherwise it would have been just a little bit harder to find him. As hard as it would have been able to find him in daylight. 

Sapnap took a deep breath and took off after the probably very scared brunette. George made it very easy to catch him. He wasn’t very aware of his surroundings. Sapnap was used to running for long periods of time and avoiding obstacles. But George looked like he never ran a day in his life, if the way that he tripped over a tree root was anything to go off anyways. 

After that, it was over, Sapnap caught up with George and safe to say that he was scared out of his mind. 

"Who are you?! What are you going to do to me!?" 

Sapnap pulled down his mask and put his hands in the air, standing back far enough to not seem threatening but close enough that he could catch him within seconds. "Well first off, I'm not going to do anything to you. You don’t know my power and I don’t know yours either, however you did quite a bit of damage back there. And I’m pretty sure my friend got caught up in all of it. I just need you to calm down though." 

"What? You're not with the government? You’re not going to try and take me away?" 

Sapnap scrunched up his face. "What? Hell no, do I look old enough to be a part of the government?" 

George looked Sapnap up and down before shrugging. 

Sapnap face palmed before dragging his hand down his face. "Look I know you're a blank card. I'm a blank card just like you." Sapnap reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet, from there he grabbed a card and turned it around showing his face and a blank card. Just like the one that he had gotten. 

"So it wasn't wrong?" George sounded like he couldn’t believe it. 

"I could tell you more but I have to go make sure that my buddy is okay from your little explosion. You can follow along with me if you’d like. I can promise your safety that way." 

The mention of what he had done to the wall made George look a little guilty. And his face scrunched up in thought, wondering if he really should follow him but the thought of being caught and thrown in some prison somewhere entered his mind. 

They both walked back to the school finding Dream and Bad hanging behind. They were a little in the forest though, just out of sight to anyone who would still be inside the building. Or at least what was left of it.

Bad had been propped up against one of the trees, he didn't look hurt but the expression on his face told Sapnap everything he needed to know. He looked back to George whose face had gone from guilty to outright devastated. 

"God I'm so sorry," George said aloud not really thinking about what he was doing. But the others looked back up to him and Bad just smiled. 

"Don't worry about me. I've been through a lot worse." He laughed a little to ease up some tension.

Dream smiled up at Sapnap instead. "Look at you you really can calm somebody down." 

Sapnap rolled his eyes. "So what happened to Bad?" 

"Nothing too bad, on the way down some of the rubble hit my ankle and scraped it up really badly, I think I also twisted it? But I don't really know. My arm got the worst of it though." They looked to his arm to see that the sleeve had been rolled up to show that there were some bandages covering up what they assumed to be a pretty bad scratch. 

"We should probably just get Bad back home. Newbie I hope you don't have any plans because you're going to hide out with us." Dream pretty much orders. 

George opened his mouth as if to argue but he thought back on what happened. His card was blank. There's nothing he could do about that. So he guessed he was just going to have to go with them. He sighed. It was already a really long day.


End file.
